


Bah, Humbug

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Questions-</p><p>Who bails the other out of mall jail for telling little kids that Santa isn't real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



Rick sighed heavily as his phone rang, hanging his head. He'd been working all morning, going through the piles of paperwork that were slowly taking over his desk.

Working non-stop since 7am, Rick had been hoping for at least 10 or 15 minutes quiet time, where he didn't have to listen to Shane's stories or Maggie's obnoxious gum chewing.

Guess some Christmas miracles didn't happen before the big day.

Grabbing his mobile from his pocket, Rick glanced at the caller ID before sighing and answering.

"Glenn, what do you want?"

"Daryl asked me to call you."

The tone of Glenn's voice made Rick frown, and the sheriff leaned back, hand still wrapped around his coffee mug. "Why wouldn't Daryl just call me himself?"

"He's in the mall jail. I had to arrest him."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily as he moved to rub his temple. What fresh hell had Daryl unleashed this time?

"What happened?"

"He was by Santa's Grotto, and some kids bumped into him, he fell over. Next thing anyone knows, Daryl's going off about how Santa doesn't exist, he's just a lie made up by parents to get kids to behave. Kids were sobbing, screaming. The parents were looking to me to do something, it's all I could do."

"Jesus Christ on a stick. Right. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble whilst he's in there."

"Gotcha. See you soon, Rick."

Hanging up, Rick stared at the ceiling with a groan before he got up, heading out to his cruiser.

xox

The sheriff headed inside the mall, glancing around at the busy people all around, running here and there, calling their children, busy on their phones, trying to find out who wanted what for Christmas.

Rick sighed softly, grateful that his presents for Carl and Judy had been bought online - Daryl's was proving slightly more challenging.

_You're not here for Christmas shopping, Grimes, you're here to pick up your rebel boyfriend from the jail._

_Again_.

Making his way to the mall jail, Rick tilted his hat to Glenn before moving inside to find Daryl cuffed to a chair, snarling.

"You know, most people choose a cinema or a nice restaurant for a recurring date."

"Just get me out o' here, Grimes."

"Maybe I should leave you in here so you can think about what you've done. You upset a lot of kids today."

Daryl kicked Rick's shin, slumping as much as he could.

"Assaulting an officer of the law? I should take you to actual jail."

"Bite me."

Rick rolled his eyes before motioning for Glenn to undo the cuffs, helping Daryl up. Their lips met in a soft kiss, before Daryl hid his face in Rick's neck. The officer waited for Glenn to retreat before he cleared his throat.

"I know Christmas was bad for you when you were younger, love, but you have to stop being such a Scrooge."

"Give me one reason to be happy about this Christmas."

"Because this Christmas, you're spending it with me and we're going to have an absolutely amazing Christmas whether you like it or not."

Rick felt the tell tale signs of Daryl's smile against his skin and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet.

"Come on, let's get you home so I can get back to work, Scrooge."

Daryl laughed and gladly took Rick's hand, both men smiling as they headed for the cruiser and home beyond.


End file.
